


Proud

by nightcourtcass



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Fluff, after acowar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcourtcass/pseuds/nightcourtcass
Summary: In which Cassian teaches Rhysand's son how to fly





	Proud

The knock on Cassian’s door was that soft that the warrior wouldn’t even have heard it if it hasn’t been for his trained instincts. Nesta was still sleeping in his arms without even recognizing the intruder.  
“Whoever it is that tries to wake me at this unholy hour, it can wait. I am sleeping” he grumbled in a bad mood.  
Another knock was released against the wooden, still not louder than the one before.  
Cassian growled. “Who is it?” he wanted to know.  
“It’s me, uncle Cass” said a child’s voice.   
“Get in but be quiet. Your aunt is sleeping” Cassian responded and opened his eyes while he waited for his nephew to enter.  
The door opened slowly and revealed the seven-year-old boy standing behind it. His brown hair seemed to be even darker at night time while his eyes could not shine brighter. Kierian was Rhysand’s exact image except for his eyes which had were the same grey-blue colour that the Archeron sister’s mom had sported. His wings were tucked behind his back and he was wearing his sleeping gown which was covered with little stars.   
He reminded the warrior so much of his best friend at young age.  
A small smile tucked on Cassian’s lips as he ordered the boy to come join him.  
Kierian sneaked through the room, trying not to wake up Nesta who was still sleeping soundly.   
Cassian brought himself into a sitting position before he heaved the boy into the bed.  
“What is wrong, little one? Shouldn’t you be fast asleep by now?”   
“I couldn’t sleep” Kierian whispered and then started to cry.   
Cassian’s hand stroke through his thick hair in order to try and calm him down.  
“Hey, little one. Talk to me. What is wrong?” The warrior asked in a worried tone and mustered the boy who snuggled up to him while the tears flew down streamed down his face.   
“My dad hates me” he cried out.  
Cassian looked at him shocked. “Your dad does not hate you, buddy. In fact he loves you with all his heart. Even more than your mom although there was a time where I was sure that this would never be possible” he tried to sooth the prince who pressed his face against his uncle. Warm tears were running over Cassian’s torso.  
“But I am such a disappointment. I still can’t fly why everyone else can. I will never be able to” Kierian sobbed. “Even Lyria knows how to do it and she is still a baby.”  
Cassian tried hard not to grin as the boy talked about his younger cousin who celebrated her fifth’s birthday last month.  
“You are not a disappointment, little one. Never ever dare to think that again, okay?” the warrior commented with a serious voice and gently moved his head so that he could look into his eyes. “Sometimes people just need a little bit longer to learn something. But that does not mean that you are worse than everyone else. You just need a little bit more of practice and that is perfectly okay.”  
KierianS eyes were still watery. “Are you sure?” he asked, not sounding totally convinced.  
“Very sure, buddy. Very sure” Cassian promised him.  
“In fact, Azriel also needed a lot of practice until he was able to fly properly. He fell on his face so often in the beginning that I feared that he would kill himself sometimes” he told his nephew after which Kierian let out a light giggle.  
“See? I like this version of you so much more, buddy” Cassian commented while still stroking the kid’s back.  
“How old has uncle Az been when he learned to fly?” Kierian wanted to know.  
Cassian thought of his friend. Young Azriel, locked away in his father’s dungeons until he was eleven while being denied the ability to fly, denied anything that his Illyrian heritage beseeched him to do. Thought of all the things that had been done to one of the bravest of them.  
He didn’t tell the prince any of it. “Azriel learnt it after his twelfth’s had passed” he answered without explaining further.   
Nesta turned slightly in her sleep, probably feeling his dark thoughts, but she didn’t wake up while her mate tried to cheer up again.  
“Uncle Cass? Can you teach me how to fly so I can make my dad proud?” the boy whispered after he had calmed down.  
“Your dad is already proud of you” the older one assured. If there was one thing he was sure of than it was the fact that Rhysand adored his son more than anything else.  
The day his son was born had been the happiest of his life. That day Rhys run to his friends as fast as he could and lifted the crying prince, who had not been bigger than his underarm, up in the air while he laughed and cried and appeared happier than Cassian had ever seen him before.   
“It’s a boy. And he is pure perfection” Rhys had shouted. Then he had hugged every single one of his tightly while he was taking attention that he did not hurt his son while pure love was pouring out of his eyes.  
Cassian would never forget the day the Night Court was blessed with the little prince and he knew from that day on that he would do everything in his power to protect the boy who was currently snuggled up in his arms.  
“But can you still help me, uncle Cass?” Kierian pleaded quietly.  
“Sure I can. How about tomorrow afternoon after you went to school?”  
The little boy stared at him expectantly. “How about know?”  
Cassian laughed loudly. As impatient as your mom, he thought amused.  
“Alright. Just let me grab a shirt so I won’t freeze to death outside” he commented and got out of bed still trying not to wake his mate up.  
The boy stepped from one step to the other while he waited for Cassian to finally finish dressing.   
Then the both of them stepped out of the House of Wind, the big figure grabbing the little one in his arms. Cassian made sure that Kierian was secured in his arms before he spread his wings and flew a mile until they reached forest meadow he thought of as the perfect training place.  
The prince screamed excitedly while the floated through the air and Cassian was reminded again why he felt in love with flying all these decades ago when he himself still was a little boy.  
“You ready to learn?” the warrior asked Kierian after they landed safely.  
The boy nodded with eagerness. Despite the late hour he didn’t appear tired at all.  
“Open your wings” Cassian commanded while my voice still remained soft.  
Kierian did exactly as told and flared his wings which were as black as the night around them.  
“A little more, buddy. Show me how far you can reach” the older one said. “Yes, that’s better. That is exactly how you do it. The bigger your wingspan the easier it is to fly and be carried by the wind.”  
The boy practically hanged on every word he said.   
Cassian tried to teach the boy how to shoot up into the air but all he achieved were not more than ten wing beats before he fell to the ground again.  
Finally he realized his fault. Although the boy new what to do technically he didn’t catch enough speed behind him.  
“Alright, buddy. I think we should try a different approach” the warrior said and snatched the boy up in the air. “I am going to run and you just spread your wings and do exactly as you have done before, okay? Strong, even movements.”  
His nephew nodded concentrated.  
Cassian started to catch speed and flew two meters above the ground while he made sure that the boy followed his instructions.   
“Good. Very good, little one. I am going to let go of you know, alright? And you just carry on what you are doing.”  
“Okay” the boy said eagerly.   
And so Cassian did what he told. He slowly released the kid and landed while the boy moved his wings as if his life depended on it.  
“You did it” Cassian said proudly as the boy still flew through the air.   
“I am flying” Kierian screamed with the biggest smile on his face.  
“You are” the old one grinned and told him to come down again.  
Then he kneeled in front of the boy and looked at him. “You know how to do it now, right?”  
Kierian nodded.  
“Now I want you to start running before trying to start flying. Got it?”  
Another nod and Cassian summoned him to start.  
The first few tries nothing happened. But then after another hour Kierians wings flapped through the air and brought him up into the sky.  
“Yes, little one! That is exactly how you do it” the warrior screamed happily and watched for a few minutes making sure that he did not crash.  
When he was sure that the boy wouldn’t collide with any of the surrounding trees he pounded against the High Lord’s mental shields. “Rhys? Rhys, wake up, you idiot!”  
He could practically feel the annoyance when his friend answered. “What is it, dickhead? I am trying to sleep here.”  
“Sleep, like actually sleep? Or sleep as in fucking the High Lady?” Cassian sent back wondering and laughed as he got a very vulgar gesture as an answer.  
“Actually sleep. Not as if this was any of your concerns.”  
“You should really come outside though” the commander said while he was still watching the little prince shooting through the sky.  
“Can’t that wait until tomorrow?” Rhysand murred.  
“Nope. You should definitely come. Now. Unless you want to miss this what I really would not recommend” Cassian answered.  
“Alright. Give me five minutes. I am on my way” the High Lord replied before raising his mental shields again.  
So Cassian waited eyeing his nephew carefully. His wings were still going strong.  
Not long after Rhys landed soundless next to him in the grass. “If whatever I am here for is not worth it I will kill you myself” he greeted his commander.  
“Look up into the sky.” was all Cassian said. These four words were more than enough.  
The High Lord did as he was told. “That is my son. He is flying” he whispered overwhelmed and starred into the sky. “He is flying on his own.”  
Cassian smirked as he observed his friends motions. “Told you it was worth it.”  
The father’s eyes were shining brightly as he watched his son sailing through the air. For a few moments they were totally quiet both lost in their thoughts and watching the wonder in front of them.  
“Dad, I am flying” Kierian shouted excitedly as soon as he saw his father.  
He watched the little boy flying rounds while his chest nearly exploded out of pride.   
“Yes you are” Rhys screamed back laughing. “I so am proud of you, Kierian. ”  
Then he turned towards his commander and beamed at him. “Thank you, Cas.”  
“Everytime.” His friend smiled. “Although we really need to discuss the little one’s wingspan again because I still think that it won’t be greater than mine.”  
Rhys laughed and shoved him little against one of the trees. Then he dropped his arm at his commander’s shoulder and pressed it slightly.  
Together they watched the prince of the Night Court fly until the sun rose and banished the darkness. The boy was still floating through the air, dark reds and golds shining through his wings and the friends couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
